This invention relates to an electrical terminal connection formed of two generally identical parts.
Conventional electrical connections are typically comprised of a male blade terminal and a female receptacle terminal. An electrical connection is made when the blade terminal is inserted into the receptacle terminal. One shortcoming of conventional electrical connections is that the blade terminal and the receptacle terminal each require separate design, tooling, and inventory costs. Further, the known male/female terminals do not ensure a large number of contact points, or contact area.
Other shortcomings of the prior art include the complex manufacturing necessary to form the terminals. Additional shortcomings emerge when conventional electrical connections are utilized in a high voltage environment. To handle higher current, the blade and receptacle terminals are scaled to larger dimensions. These larger terminals require a greater engagement force. As a result, several prior art connectors have incorporated additional mechanical structure to provide lever assistance for engaging the mating terminals. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved electrical terminal connection which overcomes these shortcomings of the prior art.